Chloe
by RyannDaughterOfHermes
Summary: Jason Grace is the hottest international star of 2013, Piper McLean is a a student at Goode High school. What happens when he gets sent to her school? He writes her a love song. What does he Call it? Why are are all his relatives at this school? Thalia, Greek Apollo is the music teacher, and roman Apollo is the school nurse! Will potatoes be involved? Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**-Piper's POV-**

My name is Piper, and I'm 16 and I go to Goode high with-okay forget it. I know you people don't care about any of that. So what I really want to say is please kill this Jason Grace obsessed bitch that I'm forced to call my sister. I bet you're thinking who is Jason Grace? Well, he's the hottest international star lately. And I guess he's pretty good looking too. But not swoon worthy; no one's that good looking. But almost every girl at my school constantly fusses over him. They have pictures of him in their gym and regular lockers, on their notebooks, in their binders, on their phone cases, everywhere. And I think he's just annoying.

"DUMPSTER QUEEN!" oh the bitch is awake, "WHERE IS MY JASON GRACE PHONE CASE! YOU BITCH! YOU STOLE IT DIDN'T YOU?!" My sister Drew yelled while running down the stairs.

Wait did I say running? Drew can run? Oh wait that's right. The only thing she runs for is guess what? Yup that's right. Jason Grace.

"No Drew, it's probably exactly where you left it, in your purse!" I screamed back, "And stop screaming it's like 7 in the morning people are trying to sleep!"

"BITCH, SHUT UP!" see why I called her a bitch? "Oh, here it is! It was in my purse! Can you believe that?" I just want to strangle her _so_ badly.

"No effing way." I said trying to sound astonished.

"Yup! I'm so smart!" She said in her stupid little voice.

"Yeah, because I didn't just say that," I muttered under my breath, "Drew, can we just go to school now?"

"Whatever dumpster queen," bitch much? "Well? Are you coming or what?" she asked walking to her car.

I sighed as I grabbed my backpack and walked after her. Yeah, and the worst part about having bitch as my sister is that she has to drive me to school everyday, because she's a year older than me, so that means I don't have my license yet.

"Oh my gosh, yeaaaaasss! He is so hot!" she said to her stupid friend on her stupid phone, "Will you come to our wedding? Um, bitch no, I'm going to be . You are not marring my to-be-husband! Um bitch no! You know what?! I'm fucking done with this convo! Lets just talk about his abs instead. Oh my gosh yeaaaaasss! He is so hot!" um…repetitive much?

I pinched the bridge of my nose, does everybody go through this? Is this normal? I was snapped out of my thoughts by my sister's squealing.

"Eeeeeeeeekkkkk!" she squealed, "His new song! No! It's called Magic you dumb bitch! How am I supposed to call you my friend if you don't even know what my hubby's songs are called?!" Okay, how does my sister have friends? She calls them bitches and other offensive words _all_ the time!

_**B-B-B-Baby come on over, I don't care if people find** out.__  
__(Da** da, da da da, da da da da)**__**  
**__**They say that we're no good together, and it's never gonna work out.**__**  
**__**(Da da, da da da, da da da da)**_

Huh, he's actually not that bad. I started taping the rhythm of the song on my thigh.

_**But Baby you-oo-oo Got me moving too fast. Cause I-II-II Know you wanna be bad. Ang gi-ii-iirl When you lookin like that**__**  
**__**(Da da, da da da)**__**  
**__**I can't hold back**_

I stopped, wait, I hate Jason Grace's music!

"BUT BABY YOU-OO-OO GOT ME MOVING TOO FAST! CAUSE I-II-I KNOW YOU WANNA BE BAD. AND GI-II-IIRL WHEN YOU LOOKIN LIKE THAT! DA DA, DA DA DA! I CAN'T HOLD BACK!" Drew screeched along with the radio.

_**Cause you, you got this spell on me! I don't know what to believe. Kiss you once, now I can't leave! Cause everything you do is magic. Yeah**__**everything you do is maa-ah-ah-gic.**_

Am I okay? Did I take any bad medicine? No…not that I know of…

_**(So le le let em' take a picture, spread it all around the world now.**__**  
**__**(Da da, da da da, da da da da)**__**  
**__**I wanna put it on my record, I want everyone to know now.**__**  
**__**(Da da, da da da, da da da da)**_

I shook my head, nah, it's just one song.

_**But Baby you-oo-oo got me moving too fast. Cause I-II-II Know you wanna be bad. Ang gi-ii-iirl When you lookin like that**__**  
**__**(Da da, da da da)**__**  
**__**I can't hold back**_

_**Cause you, you got this spell on me! I don't know what to believe. Kiss you once, now I can't leave! Cause everything you do is magic. Yeah everything you do is maa-ah-ah-gic.**_

_**Oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh. Oh, oh oh, oh ohh, oh. Oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh.**__**  
**__**Everything you do is magic.**__**  
**__**They say that we're no good together and it's never gonna work out. I wanna put it on my record, I want everyone to know now.**_

_**Everything you do is magic x4**__**  
**__**(Oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh. Oh, oh oh, oh ohh, oh)**__**  
**__**Oh everything you do is ma-ah-ah-gic.**_

_**Cause you, you got this spell on me! I don't know what to believe. Kiss you once, now I can't leave! Cause everything you do is magic. Yeah everything you do is maa-ah-ah-gic.**__**  
**__**Oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh. Oh, oh oh, oh ohh, oh.**__**  
**__**Kiss you once, now I can't leave! Cause everything you do is magic. But everything you do is maa-ah-ah-gic.**__**  
**__**Da da, da da da, da da da da.**_

Drew sighed as she parked, "I know Tiffany. How are you going to tell me everything my to-be-husband does is magic? I already know! Alright I'm at school, you know the horrid Jason free environment? Yeah, I hate it too. Okay! Bye I'll see you later girl! Okay out dumpster queen."

I just rolled my eyes and got out. I walked over to my friends who were watching Nico and Thalia argue about which is better, Green Day or Linkin Park.

"Guys," I said stepping between them before Nico gets a punch in the face before school, "you two argue about this topic everyday. Give it a rest. Nico, just admit Green Day is better before Thalia punches you… again. Because we don't want another yesterday do we?" I said motioning to the bruise on his cheek.

"No," he muttered, "Fine, Green Day is better than Linkin Park."

"Glad you finally came to your senses Death Breath," Thalia said triumphantly.

"Whatever," he muttered under his breath.

Percy laughed and clapped him on the back almost knocking him over, "Oh, come on come on Corpse Breath, it's not that serious. Don't get all depressed and gloomy on me now."

Everyone else laughed at Nico's choice of words he muttered under his breath to Percy. You see there are a few girls who go to my school who don't have the Jason Grace infection. And those girls are the girls in my friend group, my best friend Ashley Eleni, who has a HUGE crush on my other best friend Leo Valdez, Annabeth Chase, who's dating Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace, who's his older sister, and has a crush on Nico Di Angelo, and me, who just thinks he's a plain annoying overpaid pretty boy. But I'm not saying he's pretty, I guess he is pretty good looking, but he's super annoying.

"Aw man, time for school you guys," Leo said in a really weird voice looping his arms through mine and Ashley's making her blush.

I smirked at her and pointed to my cheeks to indicate her blush, and she just glared. Yeah love you too Ash. Ashley and Leo have been my best friends since we were in diapers, and being terrorized by my beloved sister Drew.

And the guys aren't his biggest fans either. Nico thinks he needs to disappear off the face of the earth so Linkin Park can take over the world of music, despite the fact that it would make his crush, aka Thalia, very upset, Leo wants to be friends with him so he can take all of his fans and then leave him, because he wants all of the girls to love him despite his HUGE crush on Ashley, and Percy just wants him to stop performing all of his concerts on TV, because his mom is a huge Jason Grace fan, and loves to watch all of his concerts and pretend he's singing to her, like a teenage girl would. **(AN/I couldn't think of a reason for Percy! Sue me.) **

"_All students report to the auditorium immediately. Thank you"_ Our principal, Chiron Brown said over the loud speaker.

So everybody started walking to the auditorium, and Ashley and I finally made it out of Leo's hold, and reach, so we were walking side by side with Annabeth, and Thalia. And we all sat in a row towards the front of the auditorium, with the boys right behind us.

"Good morning students, I've called you here today on behalf of a new student here at Goode high. And I would like you to give him a warm welcome, and treat him no different than you treat the rest of your classmates." And that's when _he _came out.

* * *

**-Jason's POV-**

So all of a sudden, there's this stupid knock on my stupid door.

I groaned as I got up and walked down my stairs, "Okay who could this be at," I looked at my phone, "7 o'clock in the fucking morning?" I asked myself as I answered the door.

When I saw who it was I woke right up, "D-d-dad? Lupa? What are you doing here?" I asked them as the pushed me aside and stormed into my house. Gee, sure you can come in.

"Jason, put some clothes on, your manager and I don't really want to see you in your boxers son."

"What?" I looked down, "ohhhhhh. I'll be right back." I said while slowly backing up the stairs and dashing into my room.

I put on, a black v-neck tee, a grey vest, a pair of black skinny jeans, some dog tags, and my black slip on vans. Then, I came back down and plopped myself on my couch, "So, what up dad?" I asked.

"Well," Manager Lupa started, "You're going to high school a be-"

"WHAT?! No, no way! There is no way I'm going to some cruddy school, with crazed fangirls, and fanboys, and then the ones who hate me, and then the ones who then m I'm gay! No now way it's just not happening." I said crossing my arms.

"No, son, that's where you're wrong. You _are_ going to a cruddy school with crazed fangirls and boys, and finds who hate you, and ones who think you're gay. Wait, people think your gay?" he asked surprised.

I rolled my eyes and nodded, " yes dad, that's why I just said it." I said as of I was talking to a three year old.

"As I was saying. And Jason Zachary Grace if you interrupt me again I can promise you yep it ass will Be on my mantel!" wow violent much? "Now, your fans don't think you're educated enough. You're a 15 year old boy who doesn't go to school now what message does that give your scans? Not a good one. And your stepmother had an excellent idea, To send you to Goode high school." Lupa said.

I groaned, as my manager slapped a pair of sunglasses on my face and plopped a fedora on my head. "Come on champ." My father said as he dragged me out of my house.

What did I do to deserve this? I thought as I was pushed to the back seat of a Ferrari. "Hey dad? If you're going to force me to go to this cruddy school, I want a new car, spending money, all that stuff..oh and freedom. Yeah especially freedom."

He sighed, "Fine," then he grinned and pushed off the hat to ruffle my hair, "You little brat."**(AN?I'm making Zeus extremely ooc in this.) **

I laughed, "Daaaaad!" I complained pushing his hand off of my head even though I didn't mind.

"Jaaaaason!" He mocked, "What? Your hair is messy anyway."

"Yeah, but I don't need you manhandling my head!" I replied.

He just chuckled and shook his head. "Look son, I want you to know Argus here," he said clapping my bodyguard on the back, who pushed his hand off and said something like 'I'm driving leave me alone', "Is always going to pick you up and drop you off everyday"

"But, isn't he going to you know, guard my body?" I asked.

"No, he's just picking you up and dropping you off."

I just stared at him with my mouth hanging open. He closed it, "If you leave your mouth open too long you'll catch flies. So, ready sport? Well you better be because were here." he said opening his door and getting out.

I just stared at the spot he once was. My dad peeked his head pack in the car, "Well, you coming or what?"

That snapped me out of my revere. So I put the fedora back on and opened my door. "Alright high school, here I come." I prepped myself getting out of the car.

Everyone was staring at me and my dad except for this one group close to the door who were laughing and joking around. Then the bell rung and everyone piled in. My dad and I went straight to the office to get my schedule. And first we saw the secretary, who looked like a middle aged lady, with graying red hair, green eyes and freckles. She was wearing a pair of thick pink glasses, a pink blazer, and a black business skirt.

When she saw us she continued smacking her gum with a tired expression on her face and asked, "Hello can I help you this morning sir?"

My dad smiled, "Um, yes, I want to get my son Jason here a schedule, for his first day of school?"

"Okay, name?" she asked obliviously.

"Grace,"

"Your son's name is Grace? Really sir? What's his real first name and his real last?"

He swallowed his frustration, "His name, is Jason Grace" he said.

The lady burst out laughing, "You expect me to believe your son. I Jason Grace! Oh my, you sir are hilarious! Julie! This man claims his son is Jason Grace! How ridiculous is that?!"

A lady from the back with graying blonde hair and brown eyes came out and she was laughing too, "Wow, that's a scream! Oh, gosh. Jason Grace! Heather that is quite ridiculous. So you," she pointed to my father who was getting red in the face, "Think he," she pointed to me, "Is Jason Grace? Wow! You are quite a funny man!"

He looked at me, "Jason take off the glasses. And the hat." so I did.

Their eyes widened as they gasped, "Oh my I am so sorry , I didn't mean to laugh at you for that please forgive me." Heather said typing in my name.

"I'm going to go get the paper..." Julie said walking to the back.

"Oh here you are Jason Zachary Grace, here you are," Heather said printing out the paper, "And once again, I apologize for laughing a-"

"Yeah, yeah save it," my dad said cutting her off, "Just give me the paper for my son."

She nodded and scurried to the back, and when she came back she had my schedule in her hands, here you are Jason," she said handing me the paper, "You're first period is English with . and that's just down the- Principal Brown!We got our new student today!" she pointed to me and mouthed 'Jason Grace' wow, smooth bitch

He nodded and walked up to my father, "It's a pleasure to meet you, and have your son attend our school." he said while shaking his hand.

My father smiles and nods, "Well when I told Jason he was coming to Goode he was jumping for joy."he lied.

I smirked at him, as we walked into Principal Brown's office. I looked around, there was a computer, a desk, one wall was covered T-shirts from different conventions, _Party Ponies '09 Vegas, Party Ponies '10_ Honolulu, etcetera. I chuckled, judging from the scorch marks, stains, and holes they must have been some pretty wild Party Ponies. and had some pretty wild parties, the awesome kind. On the shelf over his desk was and old-fashioned boom box with cassette tapes labeled _"Dean Martian" _and _"Frank Sinatra" _and _"Greatest hits of the 40s." _But most of his office was cluttered with pictures of school sports teams, like a hall of fame. And some of the newer pictures showed a boy's swim team with a boy with wet black hair and sea green eyes next to Principal Brown holing a swimming medal, and another showed a boys soccer team with another boy with messy black hair and obsidian eyes holding a trophy with another boy with curly black hair and brown eyes standing next to Principal Brown. Another picture showed a girls soccer team with a girl with choppy brown hair and blue eyes and a girl with cinnamon colored curly hair and golden eyes, holding a trophy standing next to Principal brown, and a girls softball team had my sister Thalia and the girl with choppy brown hair and she had green eyes this time, holding a trophy standing next to Chiron.

Huh, my sister goes to this school? Maybe it's not that bad. So after my Dad and Principal Brown talked for a while, Principal Brown and I started making our way to the auditorium. And when everyone was seated he started talking.

"Good morning students, I've called you here today on behalf of a new student here at Goode high. And I would like you to give him a warm welcome, and treat him no different than you treat the rest of your classmates. Jason,"

When he said my name I stepped forward. There were collective gasps and a lot of squealing. And next thing I knew I was running for my life down the hallways. But, the crowd did eventually catch me, and started tearing me apart until somebody grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the crowd of girls and boys. It was the girl with choppy brown hair from the pictures. If I though she was pretty in the pictures, she's absolutely gorgeous in real life.

"Yeah you might need some new clothes,"the girl said.

I looked down and groaned. My jeans were now shorts, my vest was gone, my shirt was in tatters exposing my abs, I didn't have shoes anymore, and if my hair was messy before I looked like godzilla now.

"Thanks for saving me. Hey, what's your name?"

"Piper Mclean." she replied.

"Um, well Piper, would you like to-" I was cut off by her putting her hand in my face.

"Um how about, no. Look Jason just because you're a celebrity doesn't mean every girl wants to go out with you. And I know this because I definitely don't" ouch.

"Um...okay." I need to come up with something to cover that quick, 'I was just going to ask you where Mr. Blofist's classroom is."

She blushed, "Oh okay. Follow me, but two things, you might want to get some new clothes, and what I said before? It still stands. And If you do try to ask me out, I'm going to kick you so hard where the sun don't shine." wow, cute, smart and violent, awesome.

* * *

**-Piper's POV-**

Okay, now I am positively pissed. First, he's a new student at my school, and then tried to ask me out? Um, no, I'm not taking that. Which is exactly why I stopped his ass before he tried. But then he says he was just going to ask me where Paul's classroom is? I'm just like bitch please, no guy starts a sentence "Would you like to" unless they're asking you out. What was he going to say? "Um, well Piper would you like to show me where Mr. Blofist's's classroom is?" Um, bitch no. Oh gods, I've been spending too much time with Drew, I'm starting to sound like her. Saying "um, bitch no" and swearing in every other sentence.

"Okay so this is Pa-Mr. Blofist's class." I explained. **(AN/He has clothes on now. Calm the Hades down)**

"Oh, cool," he peered in the room. I smiles he looks kind of cute when he's shy. I shook my head what am I thinking?! I hate him!

"Well, go ahead, before you make both of us late." I encouraged. he just shook his head, I sighed, "Fine, whatever." I waked past him into the classroom and to Paul to give him my late note.

"Um, Paul, your new student Jason, is outside and doesn't want to come in."I whispered.

He nodded and turned to the class, "Okay class I'll be right back, turn your text books to page 285." he said while walking outside to talk to Jason.

A few seconds later Jason came in with a confident smile on his face that made most of the girls in my class swoon. "Well Jason you can take that empty seat next to-"Paul stopped talking when some bitch pushed me out of my seat.

"HERE!" Reyna squealed, "He can sit here, its not like anybody's sitting here anyways."

"yeah, anymore."I muttered under my breath.

"No Piper was sitting there, I can just sit in the back,"

"NO!" Rachel, yelled, "You can sit here, between me and Reyna, Piper doesn't mind. Right Piper?" she said giving me her signature glare.

I glared back, "Nope. I didn't want to sit between you two anyway." I said as I sat in the back next to a girl with brown hipster framed glasses, shoulder length brown hair and clear blue eyes, **(AN/That's meeeee!) **"Hi," I whispered.

"Hi," the girl whispered back, "I'm Ryann. nice to meet you," the girl smiled showing here electric blue and bubblegum pink braces.

"Hi, I'm-"

"Piper, I know. Because it's not like the two bitchiest girls in school just made you give up your seat to some idiot rockstar."

I laughed, maybe this girl and I could be friends. I looked back at her and she was trying to keep a smile off of her face. She reminds me of the Stolls, cheerful mischievous features, wavy brown hair and that smile that just screams "I just stole something from you!" wait...the smile. "Ryann, give it back. I don't know what you took, but I know you took something." I whispered.

She looked at me with a "who me?" expression on her face. and gasped, "Piper. I would never-" she stopped when I gave her a look, "Okay fine," and she handed me back my pencil case, and my notebook.

"Wait, I didn't even take my notebook out of my backpack, how'd you do that?" I asked astonished.

She smiled and shrugged, "I dunno,"

The bell rang indicating class was over. Ryann and I got up and started collecting our things. "Hey Ryann,"she looked up at me, "do you want to sit with me and my friends at lunch?"

She smiles and nodded, "Sure Piper, why not?"

I smiles and we walked out of the classroom together. "So, what class do you have next Ryann?"

"Music with ."

"Me too!"

"Hey...um Piper?" said a deep melodious voice behind me, I turned oh great, it's _him. _"Could you show me where 's class is?"

"Look Jas-"

"Jason! Sweetie!" Reyna and Rachel squealed skipping down the hall to him.

"Don't talk to Garbage Girl and Nerdfest," Rachel said in disgust.

"Yeah! Come with us hon!" Rachel

Ryann glared at the two, "Look you dumb bitch, just because I _can_ read books does not mean I'm a nerd. And Piper's not a garbage girl just because she doesn't dress like a slut." I'm starting to like this girl more and more.

I nodded, "Yeah, and we weren't even talking to him, he walked up to me and asked me a question. So take him we don't really care."

Reyna rolled her eyes, "Sure you weren't. And don't act like you don't care because you do, you're just not showing it on your ugly face." bitch whatever.

Ans that's when Jason decided to but in, "Reyna she's not ugly, neither of them are, look Rachel, Reyna, can just leave them alone and take me to music class?" WTF? He's standing up for us? WTF?! I looked at Ryann and she had the same "WTF" expression I probably had.

Rachel sighed "Fine, but only for you baby," she said as she kissed his cheek.

Reyna glares at her and did the same. Then Rachel glared at her and kissed the corner of his mouth. Then Reyna put her hands on the back of his head and kissed him full on the lips, which caused a full blown fight to break out. And some of the other students, took this as a free card to grab him and rip him to shreds. I rolled my eyes as my hand wrapped around one of his wrists to pull him out. When I saw him I smirked and looked over at Ryann and she was chuckling and shaking her head. He was shirtless which made the girls go crazier and swallow him back in the crowd. I rolled my eyes and reached back into the sea of students to once again fish him out.

And by this time Ryann and I are laughing our heads off. "Wow Jason, you're a mess." I said laughing.

He blushed, "Can we just get out of here before I get sucked in again?"

"Fine you first though," I said pushing him in front of us, "Come on Ry,"

"I'm coming," she said happily trotting behind us.

* * *

**-Jason's POV-**

Okay I officially hate this school. It's only second period, and I've been fought over, and mobbed 3 times. 3 times in the last 79 minutes! I got mobbed less than that on my last tour...well, 12 times in 4 hours...but that's not the point! I'm closer to my fans here and it hurts a lot.

"So this is Mr. Sun's classroom," Piper explained. Wait, Sun? Why Does that sound oddly familiar?

Wait... "Jason!" oh shit. "Come here little cuz!" said my older cousin Apollo Sun pulling me into a "man hug."**  
**

"Heeeeey Apollo..." Okay, now I really want to leave, my cousin's here? Nuh uh, I want out, "Um...do you ha-"

"Dude where's your shirt? And are those supposed to be shorts? And are they supposed to only have one leg? And why are you missing a shoe? Did you get mobbed? Seriously, this is worse than your last tour! Well, 12 times in 2 hours...but thats not the point! You're closer to your fans here. And I bet it hurts a lot."** (AN/Yeah they said the same thing! They're cousins! Same amount of stupid.)**

"Yeah I am. And yes it does. And yes, yes I did. Hey, Apollo, uh, do you have any-"

"Of course you can borrow some clothes Jase!"he cut me off...how rude, "I have a black V-neck tee and some black skinny jeans. And I found a grey vest like the one you were wearing, and I also found some black slip on vans. Well, actually there were two girls fighting over the vest in the hallway, and a boy in last class was looking up how much a pair of vans worn by you and with your signature on the bottoms with his phone." wow, cheap much? Who wouldn't want to wear anything I've worn?

"WHAT?!" I screamed snatching my sneakers, "But these are one of a kind Jason Grace originals! They have my signature on the bottoms! Who would t want to keep them?! And wear them?! Why should he want to sell them on the internet?! These things are priceless! You guys would want to keep them right?" I turned to Ryann and Piper. Ryann was looking between me and Apollo like a tennis match and scratching the back of her head as if she was confused, and surprisingly, Piper was staring at my abs. I smirked at her because she was also drooling. So I moved my sneakers in front of her view (if you catch my drift) and she blinked.

"Huh?" Piper said blinking and looking around, "What happened?" Aww, she looks a little disoriented.

"I don't get it..." Ryann started, "You guys are cousins, but, why didn't you look excited when you found out your younger international rock star cousin was coming to our school?" who knows? He's an idiot.

"It's elementary my dear Ryann," she gave me a "WTF?" Expression so I dropped the accent, "Okay it's not elementary it's pretty obvious."

"Well...?" Well what?

"Well...what?" She facepalmed.

"What's so obvious you idiot? News flash, not all of us are realated to him!" She said in a duh tone. Well I never...

"He's an idiot. I though that was obvious." Because it is pretty obvious.

"It's pretty obvious _you're_ an idiot," gasp! Piper! You were just checking out washboards! (Again if you catch my drift) now you're retorting the owner of those washboards?! Well I never!

"Well I never..."

Ryann looked at me with an "are you stupid?!" Expression, "Well? You never what? Were smart?"** (AN/I'm so feisty! I love it!)**

"Ohhhhhh! Two girls, two disses, one idiot! Good job girls!" Apollo said giving both girls high fives. Asshole. "But Jase, why do you have your signature on the bottoms of your sneakers?"

"Well Apollo, if you haven't noticed," which he obviously hasn't, "I have my signature on the bottoms of all my shoes." because its not like I get all of my shoes customized with my signature in the soles just so if I get sent to some cruddy high school and they get taken I know they're mine. Only an idiot would think that. **(AN/To all of you who thought that, you're not idiots, its for what Apollo is about to say. That will be all.)**

He nodded, "Ohh, I get it." no he doesn't who is he kidding? "You get all of your shoes customized with your signature in the soles just so if you get sent to some cruddy high school and they get taken you know they're yours!" See? Idiot

I sighed and pressed my palm to my forehead, "No you idiot, because having my autograph in my soles is just what I do. It's my _signature_ thing to have my _signature_ in the soles of my shoes. Which is why I have my signature in _all_ of the soles of _every_ piece footwear I own. From sneakers, to dress shoes, to those adidas slipper things, and even some of my socks! It's my _signature_ thing! If you haven't noticed!" Which _again_, he obviously hasn't. Seriously, this is getting ridiculous.

Then he just stared at me for a couple minutes, "Huh? I don't get it." see why I called him an idiot?!

I sighed trying to swallow my frustration because I could feel myself getting red in the face, "Apollo, can I just have the clothes now? Oh and Piper, when you were checking out my washboards, you started salivating. It's uncomfortable." I smirked as she blushed and wiped her mouth. Yeah bitch, I got you back. Now just to get Ryann...

"You can go change in the instrument room in the back. And bring a guitar, you're going to be singing for the class." he awake walking towards the door. Duuudde! Aw man, girls go crazy over two things about me! My voice, and my muscles...and my face...and my ass, definitely my ass, there were a whole bunch of hands back there during the mobbings. All three of them.

I took the clothes and walked to the back room. And when I saw it I was like woooooaaah.**(AN/Hey AshleyDaughterOfApollo! _Like Woah_ sound fimilar?!)** "That's, a lot of instruments." I'm just like damn! I've never seem so many instruments in my life!

So I changed my short, **(AN/He only has one pants leg remember?) **the black skinny jeans put on the v-neck, and the vest. And then my beloved signature sneakers. I grabbed a guitar like he asked, and walked back hearing the sound of loud whispers coming from the class. How the fuck are whispers loud? They're whispers! Da fuq?!

Apollo smiled at me, "Well, class we're getting a new student today, who is not only a famous rock star, but also my baby cousin, so, Jase what are you going to sing for us today?"

"Um, a song new I've been working on called 1,2,3,4."

"Oh, sounds interesting. Well you just sit on this stool, sing and play for us. At same time of course." oh Apollo and your terrible jokes.

I sat on the stool and tuned up the guitar. Okay so now it's tuned quit stalling dude, you've played Madison Square Garden, Times Square, and in Germany, you can do anything. You've played in Germany! You're terrified of Germany! You can do this!

I took a deep breath, "1-2-1-2-3-4." then started strumming the guitar.

**_"Give me more loving than I've ever had  
_**

**_Make it all better when I'm feeling sad_**

**_Tell me I'm special even when I know I'm not_**

**_Make it feel good when it hurts so bad_**

**_Barely get mad_**

**_I'm so glad I found you_**

**_I love being around you_**

**_You make it easy_**

**_It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4_**

**_There's only_**

**_ONE thing (one)_**

**_TWO do (two)_**

**_THREE words (three)_**

**_FOUR you... (four)_**

**_(I love you) I love you_**

**_There's only_**

**_ONE way (one)_**

**_TWO say (two)_**

**_Those THREE words (three)_**

**_And that's what I'll do... (four)_**

**_(I love you) I love you_**

_**Give me more loving from the very start**_

_**Piece me back together when I fall apart**_

_**Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends**_

_**Make it feel good when it hurts so bad**_

_**The best that I've had**_

_**And I'm so glad I found you**_

_**I love being around you**_

_**You make it easy**_

_**It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4**_

_**There's only**_

_**ONE thing (one)**_

_**TWO do (two)**_

**_THREE words (three)_**

**_FOUR you... (four)_**

**_(I love you) I love you_**

**_There's only_**

**_ONE way (one)_**

**_TWO say (two)_**

**_Those THREE words (three)_**

**_And that's what I'll do... (four)_**

**_(I love you) I love you_**

**_(I love you) I love you_**

**_You make it easy_**

**_It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4_**

**_There's only_**

**_ONE thing_**

**_TWO do_**

**_THREE words_**

**_FOUR you..._**

**_(I love you) I love you_**

**_There's only_**

**_ONE way_**

**_TWO say_**

**_Those THREE words_**

**_And that's what I'll do..._**

**_(I love you) I love you_**

**_(I love you) I love you_**

_**1-2-3-4**_

_**I love you**_

_**(I love you) I love you"**_

As I finished playing the last chord, they all started clapping and cheering. Well, by they I mean, all the guys...except for two, Piper, Ryann, Thalia, Apollo, the boy with obsidian eyes and messy jet black I saw in the picture, the boy with curly black hair, and brown eyes I saw in the picture, the girl with blonde princess curls and grey eyes I saw in the picture, the boy with messy jet black hair and sea green eyes, and a girl with blonde hair and warm brown eyes. **(AN/That's AshelyDaughterofApollo! Her eyes are warm because she's a daughter of Apollo.)** I looked around for the other girls but then I saw they were all on the floor unconscious. Well, I probably shouldn't have sang a song that says "I love you" like a million times in it.

"Oh yeah, nice job Jason. You knocked out half my class. Great job." hey lay off the sarcasm, you barely know how to use it. "Could someone go get the nurse, Ashley," the blonde girl with warm brown eyes perked up at the sound of her name.

"Yes ?" Ah, her name is Ashley.

"Could you go to the nurse and tell him to bring some ice packs? Lots of ice packs? And a mallet," why does he need a mallet? When he looked at me I gave him a "WTF?!" Look. "Eh, rubber maybe steel...no, that might kill him..."

"My cousin in who's my music teacher say what now?" WTF?!

"Joking! Gosh Jason! Take a joke!" a joke? A joke? He thinks that was a joke?! Do I look like I'm laughing? I think not!

"A joke? A joke? You think, that...was a joke? Am I laughing?" I asked, pointing to my face, "I think not. That, wasn't. Even. Funny. But you know what would be funny? If I hit you upside the head, with this guitar. Yeah, yeah, sits not funny anymore is it? Apollo, dude it wasn't funny in the first place."

"Well, it was for me..."

"We'll that's you, it wasn't funny for me."

"How about you guys?" He asked the class and got a bunch of nose bridge pinchers, head shakes, facepalms, sighs, and a "no you idiot" from Thalia. "No? N-n-no? O-o-okay, maybe it's a little advanced for you guys. Too soon."

"Apollo, dude, there is no amount of time that will _ever_ make that funny." I said shaking my head.

"yeah, Jason's right," said the boy with curly black hair and brown eyes, "but, do you guys know the difference between time and Kobe Bryant?" she waited a few seconds, "Time...wait for it. Wait for it. Passes." I chuckled, "Get it? Cause Kobe doesn't pass? Ever! Look, Jason gets it!"

"Wow Leo, that was a new low even for you," Piler said chuckling.

"Wow way to be cold Piper. An-"

"Jason Grace knows your name?!" Oh boy, "Great now you have to love to Mexico and change your name to Pepper McClean"

"Percy, calm down," said the girl with blonde princess curls, "It's not like he's ever going to meet your mom. An-"

"No Annabeth! That's just it! If my mom _finds_ out, I'm doomed! My world is over! Because she _loves_ him! So much! So much." Yikes, this guy is nuts, yikes did I just say yikes? Oh my gosh, did I just say it again?

"Percy," Annabeth said clearly trying not to slap him, "Sit..." then she muttered something unintelligible and he turned ten shades paler than his normal skin tone. Shit, he was ten shades paler than that really pale kid with the messy jet black hair and obsidian eyes. Who was having a staring contest with my sister. And they were leaning and leaning and leaning until I cleared my throat.

They both blushed, and Thalia glared at me. "Aw Thalia and Nico sad they didn't get their emo kiss?" Leo mocked, "So, how do you do an emo kiss? You put on black lipstick kiss a Green Day or Linkin Park CD, then smash them together?" I chuckled again man, this Leo kid is pretty funny.

"Yeah uh, Leo? You probably shouldn't have said that." Apollo told him. Why not? It was hilarious.

"Why not? It was hilarious." see? I told you.

"Hey Nico," Thalia started

"Yeah Thalia?"

"Just so you know, I get first hit."

"Uh no, I get first hit." she glared at him, "Actually," he started voice rising."what I meant was uh yeah, I _wanted_ first hit, but you can have it."

"That's what I thought you said. Because If you said something else I'd have to beat up both of you...brutaly.'

Nico gulped, "Well, it's a good thing I said that and not something else right?" note to self, never get Thalia angry, she's _very_ scary when she's angry.

"Well Leo, it was nice knowing you for 30 seconds, you're a funny kid." I said

"Well thanks Jason. You know I was really hopp-"

"Hey Apollo. So what's the problem with like half your class?" Okay, seriously why are all of my family members here?! "Jase? Jason? Hey little man, haven't seen you since your last tour! How was it?" did he just call me little man? Did he really just say that to me?

"Did you...really...just call me...I'm not little anymore! I'm almost your height!"

"Yes, but you're still 15, you don't turn 16 for a couple months and Thalia's already 16. You're the baby of the family litt-"

"Don't say it! Don't. I get it, I'm the youngest an-"

"Dude! You're only 15?!" Leo asked. I nodded so he burst out laughing. Along with everyone else. "Well Percy, I guess your mom is just going to find that adorable!"

"And...she's...going to...pinch his cheeks!" Nico said between laughs.

"And make him milk and put him down for nappy time!" Leo added making everyone laugh harder.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah laugh it up." I rolled my eyes, So what I'm younger? "Hey Thalia and Nico, weren't you two going tot kill him for the emo kiss thing?" I said smirking, yeah bitch, thats right I got you back too. Now just to get Ryann...

Thalia and Nico stopped laughing, "Oh yeah, oh Leeoo..."

His eyes widened,"You know what I'm late for the thing at the place at the time.." wow the bell just had to ring now right? Unbelieveable! "Bye!" he said sprinting out of the class. Damn, so close.

* * *

** -Piper's POV-**

Wow, that song was so different from his crappy pop typical boy band music, it was actually good. You know what, maybe all the hot air in his big head finally ran out and he came back to earth. Because before he became a huge star his music was really good. He was more of a rock type artist. He had songs like Dirty Little Secret, Swing, Swing, and Gives you Hell. **(AN/I'll give a sneak peak to my next possible story for the first person who know's what band sang those three songs!)** I still have his first album from 2008. And puberty hit him like a bus. He used to be this little scrawny short kid with a cute face and a high pitched voice. Not like Justin Beiber high but high. And when he turned 14, he got taller, more muscular, and a deeper voice. As much as I hate to say it, when he turned 14 he turned, well...hot.**  
**

"So Piper, you were checking out the merchandise?" Ryann asked me snickering.

"Shuddup." gods she's a cool girl and everything but she does not need to tease me about it. Leo might find out. And if Leo finds out...never ending teasing for the rest of my life here I come.

"Um Piper?" somebody called my name. Please don't be Jason, please don't be Jason, please don't be Jason, It was Ashley! Phew. "'Not to be rude or anything, but who is that and why are you talking to her?"

"Oh. my name is Ryann. Ryann Rosswood." Ryann said sticking her hand out.

Ashley shook it, "Ashley. Ashley Eleni. But Piper, I need you to get my ring back from your bitch of a sister."

"What? Why does she even have it? How did she even get it?"

"I took it off so I can go in my pencil case, because you how know its dirty in there?" I nodded. "Well when I put it on my desk, Drew took it! Because I wear it so much, and I love it so much she probably thought it was some stupid Tiffany's ring! No she literally said 'Hey Ashley, I'm taking your Tiffany's ring. Don't worry you might get it back...not!' and she said it in her stupid little voice and she walked away laughing her stupid little laugh, with her stupid little 'friends' You know the one's she calls bitches and other offensive words _all_ the time? Yeah them."

"Hey Ashley, I can get your ring back." Ryann said. Wow I forgot she was even there.

"How?"

"Oh well I would need to go to Piper's house so i can take it from Drew's room."

"How could you do that? It's impossible to do that! She has like, high sensitive lasers in there!"

"No she doesn't. Really Ashley? High sensitive lasers? You've been spending too much time with Percy." I chuckled and shook my head.

She blushed, "What? It's possible, what does she have then, high sensitive laser armed cameras?" she laughed.

"Actually that's exactly what she has."

"Are you kidding me?! Having high sensitive laser armed cameras is okay, but high sensitive lasers is weird?!"

"Girls! I can get through that, but I'm going to need my half brother's help. Let's just say together we're..._handy_..." she said with a growing smirk. Wow that smirk is scary, almost like the Stoll's... "And quiet..._quick_."

"Okay Is it just me or does she look like a shorter girl version of Connor and Travis?" Ashley whispered.

"She acts like them too, today in english, she stole my notebook, and I didn't even take it out of my backpack." I whispered back.

"Is that even possible?"

"Apparently"

"Wow, she's more like Travis and Connor than I thought, she has the same features, wavy hair, blue eyes, and life threatening smirk."

"Tomorrow" we both looked at her, tomorrow what? "We get your ring back tomorrow. I have to talk to my step brothers first, and I know they'll want to help. actually I have next period with them. So I talk to them nest period, and we get the supplies ready, then we get the ring back. But knowing those two they're going to want something in return,." Yup sounds like Connor and Travis.

"Okay I'm in. All I want is my ring back."

"Yeah I'm in too. Because you know it's my sister, my house. We're package deal. minus my sister, plus me. There's the package, me, my house. So yeah we're in."

"Awesome. So we'll talk over lunch? Because pipped what you said about me sitting with you still stands right?" um hell yes, you're one of the funniest/annoyingish girls I know!

"Um hell yes! You are one of the funniest and an- nevermind."

"You were going to say annoying."

"Ryann I sor-"

"Don't. Say sorry" shit she's mad, I didn't mean to do that. "I was born to annoy. I'm glad you picked that up. So since you were Going to say annoying I really appreciate your input on that. So see you girls at lunch." She said walking away.

"WTF? Now she sounds like Leo."

"Yeah, but you don't mind, you _love_ Leo."

She blushed and punched my arm, "Oh shuddup and so we can go to math."

"Okay who are you and what have you done with Ashley EleniShabby are you in such a rush? Don't want to talk about _Leo_?" I said wiggling my eyebrows.

She blushed harder and punchemenu arm harder, "Ow! Fine! Gods, Ashely, fine we can talk about how much you love Leo another time."

She rolled her eyes settling for that and we a walked to maybe together.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the Heroes Of Olympus. For various reasons, but I'm not listing those reasons again, if you want to read them go to my other story, Two Worlds Collide. I also do not own, Magic by One Direction, 1, 2, 3, 4 by The Plain White T's, or Dirty Little Secret, Swing, Swing, or Gives You Hell. I also do not own the song Chloe by Emblem3. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I just have one thing to say. For all of you people out there who hate my story just because I made Reyna and Rachel bitchy characters if you don't like it don't read it! Look, I like Rachel! She's hilarious! her weapodoctor one, Annabeth has a knife, Piper has a knife, Clairese has her spear lamer, Leo has his little hammer, Jason has the sword Hera gave him, Percy has Riptide, and her weapon is blue plastic hair brush! And Reyna is okay I guess. We don't really know much about her character. Okay Jasperx and Gallbladder?! Okay, so if you don't like my story stop reviewing and leave me and my story alone. And look I apologize for the weird words where other ones should be. Like punchmenu is supposed to be punched my. Okay, so if you don't like my story, just don't read it. Thanks.**


End file.
